googologywikiaorg_ja-20200214-history
ユーザー:Kyodaisuu/砂場
自分専用の砂場です。本体にアップする前の下書き等に使います。 en:User:Kyodaisuu/Sandbox wikiaのw:c:ja.help:ヘルプ:編集の仕方には、数式のことがまったく書いてないので、勝手に追加しようというプロジェクトです。まずは、Googology wiki の About からコピー。 How do I create fancy-looking equations? Googology Wiki uses LaTeX (tutorial), and more specifically MathJax. Use \(x + 1 = 2\) for inline equations and \+ 1 = 2\ for separate ones. The built-in MediaWiki math system also works, but use it sparingly — specifically, it is useful when MathJax is slow or doesn't load in blog comments. これを元にヘルプの形で書くと、こんな感じか？数式には、スキューズ数で出て来る素数定理を入れてみた。 数式 数式は、\(LaTeX\) の文法を使って入力します。ウィキアでは、MathJax あるいは MediaWiki の数式 システムを使って、数式を表示します。\(x + 1 = 2\) と書くと \(x + 1 = 2\) のように本文の中に表示され、\\to \infty} \frac{\mathrm{Li}(x)}{\pi(x)} =1\ と書くと、\\to \infty} \frac{\mathrm{Li}(x)}{\pi(x)} =1\ と表示されます。 （何か、\(LaTeX\) の数式コマンド一覧のようなページをリンクする？） ---- 多重リスト 多重リストアッカーマン関数 は、2007年にたろうが考案し巨大数探索スレッド7@2ch数学板でアップされた文書 (たろう, 2007年10月17日)、ふぃっしゅっしゅ(2013)ふぃっしゅっしゅ (2013) 巨大数論に紹介された。 ２重リストアッカーマン関数 多変数アッカーマン関数を２重リストに拡張する。多変数Akのn個目の引数がa であることを、a と表現するようにし、[ ] の中を多変数化することで拡張する。 \(f_{ω^{ω^ω}}(n)\) 位の増大度の関数となる。 * X, X_1, X_2 : 0個以上の0以上の整数 * Y, Y_1, Y_2 : 0個以上の0以上の整数リスト * Z : 0個以上の0 * a, b, c : 0以上の整数 N : 十分大きな整数に対し、 \begin{eqnarray*} index b_3, b_2, b_1, b_0, a_0 = ... + N^3･b_3 + N^2･b_2 + N･b_1 + b_0 \end{eqnarray*} とし、 \(A( )\) の中のリストは index の大きい順に表記する。 また、index が同じとなるリストは \(A( )\) 内に複数含まないとする。 \begin{eqnarray*} A(X_1, 0, X_2) & = & A(Y_1, Y_2) \\ A(X_1, X, X_2) & = & A(Y_1, X, Y_2) \\ \\ A(a) & = & a+1 \\ A(Y, b+1) & = & A(Y, b, 1) \\ A(Y, b+1, a+1) & = & A( Y, b, [1, b+1, a)] ) \\ A(Y, c+1, b+1, a) & = & A(Y, c+1, b, c, a, a) ... X \neq Z or c \neq 0 \\ A(Y, c+1, 0, Z, b+1, a) & = & A(Y, c+1, 0, Z, b, c, a, Z, a, a) \end{eqnarray*} この大きさは、次のように評価される。 \begin{eqnarray*} A(1, n) & \approx & f_{ω^ω}(n) \\ A(0, 1, n) & \approx & f_{ω^ω}(n) \\ A(0, 1, n) & \approx & f_{ω^{ω･a}}(n) \\ A(0, 1, n) & \approx & f_{ω^{ω^2}}(n) \\ A(0, 0, 1, n) & \approx & f_{ω^{ω^2}}(n) \\ A(0, 0, 1, n) & \approx & f_{ω^{ω^2･a}}(n) \\ A(0, 0, 1, n) & \approx & f_{ω^{ω^3}}(n) \\ A(0, 0, 0, 1, n) & \approx & f_{ω^{ω^3}}(n) \\ A(0, 0, 0, 0, 1, n) & \approx & f_{ω^{ω^4}}(n) \\ A(0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 1, n) & \approx & f_{ω^{ω^5}}(n) \\ \\ A(..., a_3, a_2, a_1, a_0) & = & A(a_3, a_2, a_1, a_0) \\ A(b_3, b_2, b_1, b_0, a, n) & \approx & f_{ω^{(... + ω^3･b_3 + ω^2･b_2 + ω･b_1 + b_0)･a}}(n) \\ A(\underbrace{1,1,...,1}_n, n) & \approx & f_{ω^{ω^ω}}(n) \end{eqnarray*} 多重リストアッカーマン関数 多変数アッカーマン関数から２重リストアッカーマンに拡張したのと同様の拡張を繰り返すことで、 多重リストが定義できる。 大きさは、このように評価される。 3重リスト \begin{eqnarray*} Ak([0, 1, 1], n) & \approx & Fω^{ω^ω}(n) \\ Ak([0, 0, 1, 1], n) & \approx & Fω^{ω^{ω^2}}(n) \\ Ak([0, 0, 0, 1, 1], n) & \approx & Fω^{ω^{ω^3}}(n) \\ \\ Ak([3, a3, a2, a1, a0], n) & = & Ak(a3, a2, a1, a1, n) \\ Ak([n個の1, 1], n) & \approx & Fω^{ω^{ω^ω}}(n) \end{eqnarray*} 4重リスト Ak([[0, 1, 1], 1], [n]) ≒ Fω^^4(n) Ak([[0, 0, 1, 1], 1], [n]) ≒ Fω^ω^ω^ω^2(n) Ak([[0, 0, 0, 1, 1], 1], [n]) ≒ Fω^ω^ω^ω^3(n) Ak([[3, a3, a2, a1, a0]], [n]) = Ak(..., a3, a2, a1, a1, n) Ak([[n個の1, 1], 1], [n]) ≒ Fω^^5(n) n重リスト n重リストとすることで Fε_0(n) に到達 出典 疑問 * なぜindexの大きい順なのか？